


Reflected From Above

by costumejail



Series: general prompt fills [8]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: (hes also trans), (its mads mads is a cyborg), (well radio calls), Cyborgs, Long-Distance Relationship, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Jet Star (Danger Days), Other, Phone Calls & Telephones, Prompt Fill, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26391754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/costumejail/pseuds/costumejail
Summary: Jet Star and Mad Gear stargaze together, but apart.
Relationships: Jet Star/Mad Gear (Danger Days)
Series: general prompt fills [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905820
Comments: 22
Kudos: 21





	Reflected From Above

**Author's Note:**

> Big, big, BIG thanks to the anonymous person that requested this! I had a snippet of this sitting in my WIP note for like MONTHS so it feels really good to finally have it in something larger.

“Okay, and then you see the one to the left of it?” Jet pointed at the eastern sky, though their boyfriend couldn’t see their movements.

Mad Gear’s voice came through the radio quietly, “Yeah, the reddish one?”

“That’s the one. Mom says they used to call it Mars, back before, y’know. Everything.”

“Why Mars?”

“I dunno. We’re workin’ on figuring it out, but I haven’t found a book that talks about naming them quite yet. I know there’s something, though.”

“What’s special ‘bout it?” Jet could hear the wonder in Mad’s voice that was so rare, “Like, does it do anythin’ cool?”

“Nah, apparently it used to influence war but,” Jet bit their lip, “it also influenced separation.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“Y’think it’s rude to pray to a planet instead of our deities?”

Jet’s eyes filled with tears and they took a deep breath before responding. “I—”

“Jet Star,” came the call from Ultra Violet’s tent. “Long ride tomorrow, get some sleep.”

“Okay, Mom!” Jet yelled back. Into the radio, they whispered, “Mom wants me to go to bed.”

“Okay,” whispered Mad Gear after a long moment. “I’ll be in Zone Four at the full moon. Y’ think you can make it?”

“I hope so.”

They both knew that meant no. Jet wasn’t old enough to get a real say in the movements of the convoy, but they liked to pretend. 

“See you then,” Mads lied. 

“See you then,” Jet lied back. 

Jet turned off their radio and let their hand fall to their side. They lay still for another minute, looking up at the same sky that Mads was, wherever he was. A single tear slipped down the side of their face, soaking into Jet’s curls. They wiped it away and rolled to their feet. 

The tent was dark enough when Jet entered that no one commented on their red eyes. They shed their belt and boots, curled up on their sleeping pad and murmured “Goodnight” to their tent mates. 

* * *

On the other side of the radio, somewhere in Zone Three. Mad Gear clicked his radio off and picked up his knife. Ever-so-gently, he continued what he’d been doing before Jet called, delicately carving the neck of his guitar. It only took a few minutes to complete the inscription. Mads folded his knife up and put it back on his belt, smoothed his fingers over the new decoration, then sauntered back into the motel that his band was calling home for the night.

“How’s the joyfriend?” Mango Monster teased.

“Fine, might make it to the concert in Four.”

“Shiny!” Mango rolled off the bed, stretched, and grabbed the car keys off the bedside table. “'M gonna go pick up Avant and Tena. Come with?”

“Nah,” Mads set his guitar on the wide windowsill and untied his boots. “Probably just gonna knock out.”

“Milkshakes, we’ll try not t’ wake you.”

With that, Mango left the motel room, shutting the door with a snap. Mads lay down, staring at the ceiling. He thought about what Jet had said, about the infinite sky that connected them, and the uncrossable distance that kept them apart. Mads rolled onto his side and put himself to sleep, setting his internal alarm to go off just after sunrise.

In the windowsill, the starlight reflected off the carefully-inscribed “J.S.” that now permanently marked Mad’s guitar.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I found a website that'll make star charts, so if anyone's curious to see what the sky looked like for Jet and Mads in this one, Jet's POV is [here](https://in-the-sky.org/skymap2.php?no_cookie=1&latitude=33.83&longitude=-116.55&timezone=-8.00&year=2007&month=9&day=21&hour=1&min=3&PLlimitmag=0&zoom=160&ra=1.27272&dec=33.83030) and Mads' is [here!](https://in-the-sky.org/skymap2.php?no_cookie=1&latitude=37.18&longitude=-117.88&timezone=-8.00&year=2007&month=9&day=21&hour=1&min=3&PLlimitmag=0&zoom=160&ra=1.18262&dec=37.18000)
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment or come chat with me on [tumblr!](sleevesareforlosers.tumblr.com)


End file.
